<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh detective, you mustn’t! by IrishKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872717">Oh detective, you mustn’t!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat'>IrishKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 prompt fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Multi, Roleplay, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times at Haven PD. </p><p>Day five: Double Penetration in two holes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 prompt fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh detective, you mustn’t!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I did go from day one to five. No, days two, three, and four aren’t missing. I just haven’t written them. Yet...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt exposed, sitting there, her ass stretched around his cock, legs splayed on his desk. The door was unlocked, anyone could walk in at any point. His hand squeezed her breasts under her bra. Her shirt was only partially undone, hanging off her shoulder. She flexed her muscles as she rose, her hand on his thighs pushing herself up. She gently let herself down.</p><p>“I have a gift for you.” He said gently. Extracting one hand, he reached for the top drawer of his desk. Her widened when she what he had there. It had to have been there, all day, easily visible for anyone standing by the desk when the drawer was open. It wasn't even a lockable drawer. </p><p>He pulled out the vibrator that was sitting on the paperwork. It was large but not overly so. She could see imitation veins as well as beads up near the head indicating the presence of a rotation function. </p><p>“What do you think?”<br/>
“Oh detective! Is that all for me?”</p><p>He turned on the vibrate function and held it in front of her. She could hear the feint buzzing. </p><p>“All for you.” She reached out and wrapped her hand around the shaft, squeezing it slightly. His other hand left her breast and slid down her front. She still wore her clothes, her panties only pushed to the side, her pleated skirt obstructing his view of her pussy. </p><p>“Put your feet on the edge.” He whispered in her ear. He flipped her skirt back so  it lay on her stomach and tucked his hand under her panties.<br/>
She let go of the vibrator and returned her hand to his legs, anticipation building in her as she watched him bring the toy to her cunt.<br/>
“Ah!” She gasped as the buzzing tickled her clit.<br/>
“Lift.” He whispered. She obeyed and he lined up the plastic penis to her hole. She held the position, her legs slightly shaking until he finally commanded, “Down.”<br/>
She showily let herself drift down, his cock once again filling her ass, joined now by the vibrator in her pussy, its entry facilitated by her dripping juices.<br/>
“Ah fuck!” He exclaimed as she moaned,<br/>
“Oh yes detective!”<br/>
Without warning, he pressed a button, starting the rotating function, as well as another button, turning up the vibrate.<br/>
“Ah yes! Fuck detective, that feels so good!”<br/>
He ground his cock in her, rotating her hips while he fucked her viciously wth the vibrator. Breathless, she wrapped her hands around her thighs, pulling them. She was shaking from the stimulation, hardly able to speak, or moan. </p><p>Her holes filled, she leaned her head back on his shoulder, watching him play with her, one hand on the toy thrusting in and out, the other squeezing her breast, now out of the bra cup. </p><p>Then she heard the door open. </p><p>“I've got another surprise for you, doll.” He shifted back, enough to push the chair back, screeching along the floor. Her eyes sprang open, horror breaking the spell he'd had on her. Until she saw who had walked in. </p><p>“Am I late?” Duke said with a smirk. The door slammed closed after him, though she noticed that he didn't lock it either. He walked up to them, his eyes immediately on vibrator churning her cunt.<br/>
“Started without me huh?” He pulled the toy out, holding it up in her face. It was dripping with her juiced, and still buzzing and rotating. He opened the front of his pants. He'd gone commando, his leaking cock springing out immediately.<br/>
Standing between their legs, he lined himself up to her twitching pussy hole and without waiting, thrust in. Leaning over them, his hands on the chair back, he pushed himself into Audrey until his pelvis was touching hers.<br/>
“Oh god Nathan, I can feel you.” He leaned over her shoulder and kissed Nathan, his tongue quickly working its way in the other man’s mouth. Duke pulled almost all the way out before once again thrusting in. All three of them moaned. The vibrator kept buzzing, lying between Audrey’s breasts, the tip just barely grazing her nipple. </p><p>“Duke,” Audrey said, pulling the man’s attention, “Fuck me. Hard.”<br/>
He grinned at her.<br/>
Using the chair as leverage, he started a harsh rhythm, Nathan joining in by pushing and pulling her hips over his cock. They each worked a hand down to her clit and started rubbing, pinching. The stimulation drove a loud moan out of her, pulsing with Duke’s thrusts. He slammed his cock into her, harder and harder. He could feel her muscled clamping tighter and tighter on them as she curled up, and up, until,</p><p>“Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuuuuck me! Yes!”</p><p>Cum poured out of her, frothing at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around Duke, forcing them to stay as they were. A moment passed and finally she let go, reaching up to turn off the vibrator. </p><p>Duke pulled out of her, then holding on to her arms helped her stand. The two couldn't help but watch as cum ran down her legs from both holes. She moved her panties back into place and with a tissue, wiped her legs. Arms worked around from behind her,<br/>
“That's hot, detective. You're going to go all the way home with our cum leaking out of you, making you all wet.”<br/>
“I want it” She looked at the two of them, “for round two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>